clansandguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurow
Not only one of the foulest cities attached to the clans and guilds scene, Kurow City also boasts being among the oldest. Having witnessed the rise of W.E.A.P.O.N., acting as both a central base in the clan's early days, and a regrouping center during the more recent times, Kurow still remains under the thumb of The Tyrant. At the present, it is still a massive source of income for Sura DeCerna, due to its popularity within the black market. In more recent times, the city has developed the moniker "Mirror City," derived from the physical split in the metropolis between wealth and poverty. While the elite and the rich are allowed to wander the clean, wondrously differentiated streets of Kurow, the financially inept are forced beneath the city, into a network of bunkers and passages, leading down to the dizzying depth of ninety-five floors; Bottomside Kurow is without natural light, but it seems the denizens rarely miss it. Or maybe what comes with it. 'Topside Kurow's' main attractions are the unique architecture, borrowing a heavily gothic persona for most structures erected within city limits, the series of walkways suspended between the clustered skyscrapers, and the neon lights. 'Bottomside Kurow' on the other hand, finds itself to be much less civilized, dealing more openly in what only occurs behind closed doors when Topside. Both sides are connected via several public elevator systems, subways, and as well as the massively accommodating City Tram; both specifically designed for commercial transit of large numbers of pedestrians at any one time. Although most Bottomsiders tend to stay beneath the earth's crust, several have in fact migrated upwards, and settled on the fringes of the citadel. The slums of Kurow are rather nasty, having little health care and violence running amok. As with everything else, and even with its label of superfluousness, Beloved has managed to twist even the ghettos into something of his liking; one will notice that, while quickly passing through the streets, that all seems reminiscent of Feudal Japan's days, complete with cherry blossoms. At the epicenter of the city, there lies the Central Tower, a structure which dwarfs the other skyscrapers of the city, with many a-rope swaying lazily from itself, binding its length about nearby towers; a nexus of industrial cables. Background Though Kurow was corrupt from it's beginning, it wasn't until Sura DeCerna wrangled control of the city from its inhabitants that it made any waves in the C&G scene. While W.E.A.P.O.N. existed and operated formerly out of Madiel City in it's infancy, the ravaging of Heaven's Eight at the hand's of Dyn (Magic Bullet) instigated a shift of operations, which eventually gave birth to Hell's Rave, a club designed specifically by Sura DeCerna for the growing clan. However, Hell's Rave met a far quicker end than its predecessor, coming to an untimely demise at the hands of The Bride, annihilating the fifth floor of the nightclub via kamikaze means. Hell's Rave quickly fell through, and the Tyrant moved his escapades to New York, after recuperating from the assault. Kurow City would later return to the limelight when Sura DeCerna's group, W.E.A.P.O.N., would return, licking its wounds after a defeat to Eclipse at W.E.A.P.O.N.'s Tokyo base, CASTLE., attributed to the poor leadership of Reve Aidenn in Sura's absence. Using the [[Doleroso Altissimo]] as a temporary base, W.E.A.P.O.N. attempted to reorganize itself, only to have its legs knocked from under it in the guise of Zache DeCerna's betrayal. Zache succeeded in snuffing out the last effective W.E.A.P.O.N. incarnate, before it dispersed into splinter P.M.C. factions. Yet again, it would be the center of Sura's movement, supporting the newly founded groups such as The Seventh Step and The Kultures. Currently, it's as despicable as it ever was, still doing drugs, whores, and bounties. Places Places of note within Kurow include: *Hell's Rave *Kurow City Tram *Subway systems *"The Central Tower" Characters Associated with Kurow City *Sura DeCerna Clans Associated with Kurow City Clans that have been noted within Kurow include: *W.E.A.P.O.N. *The Seventh Step *The Kultures Resources Kurow City's resources fringe on the frightening, having the tendency to deal in illegalities of all kinds. From cheap cybernetics, malicious software, drugs such as Valkyr V, Cazler, Ghurlen, SLAVE, and Seed, to providing housing for ragtag groups or syndicates, Kurow makes the buck where the buck is to be had. The corruption in Kurow is to the extent that the only true 'law of the land' is the bigger gun is always right. Unless Mr. DeCerna disagrees. Its sister-city, Madiel has been speculated to be close in terms of 'economics,' a long-standing trade system having been suspected to exist between the two, composed of sex slaves, narcotics, and firearms. See also * Link External links